


BirdFlash iPod Challenge

by TooCreative4Life



Series: Young Justice Song Challenges [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Alone, Anniversary, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drinking, Engagement, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Getting Together, Growing Up, Happy, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Laughter, Leaving Home, Leaving? What Leaving?, Left Behind - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Marriage Proposal, Meant To Be, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Packing, Party, Partying, Quintuple Drabble, Rain, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Sad, School Dances, Short, Short & Sweet, Smiles, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Storms, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Tearjerker, Tears, Ten Songs Meme, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeline What Timeline, Wedding Night, all over the place, dealing, new, too late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCreative4Life/pseuds/TooCreative4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of song inspired drabbles or ficlets surrounding Dick Grayson and Wally West as couple/about to become a couple/married/separated by death... any sort of situation that passes my mind. Don't like M/M pairings, then don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesters_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesters_of_the_Moon/gifts).



**Nothing Even Matters - Big Time Rush**

Wally fiddled with his phone as he flattened himself on the bed, head hanging off lazily, as he watched Dick move around the grandiose room. The speedster wasn't too happy about the coming situation, but then again he was never too pleased when Dick needed to go away on business trips. The red-head let out a small sigh, catching the attention of his acrobat.

"Something wrong?" The baby blues sparkled with concern.

"Just gonna miss you is all."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash." Dick chuckled as he walked over to the bed.

Wally sat up, his eyes rolling before he groaned, "Don't you start too! Barry does that enough. And besides, it doesn't even work for you!"

"It's the thought that matters."

**Jesus, Take The Wheel - Carrie Underwood**

A red blur raced down the road, going too fast for the iced over asphalt, but the runner couldn't care. He was late, again, and he was vaguely sure that being late for your first christmas dinner at your boyfriend's house under the official title of "Boyfriend" was a big faux-pas in upper-socialite society. Green eyes closed against the wind; in his haste he had neglected to grab his goggles.

With eyes closed the speedster didn't see the patch of particularly slippery patch of ice quite near to edge of the rising cliff-side road. His red boot stepped on it and, true to the Wally West Luck, slipped out from beneath him.

The red-head couldn't control himself as he skidded across the frozen surface, careening towards the edge. Eyes closed tight as he grappled for one last hold on the edge. Surprised at the lack of falling sensation, Wally opened his eyes to find that he was grabbing onto the cliff face, a large firm hand clamped around his wrist. He didn't know whether to be thankful or still terrified for his life that the Batman had just saved him from falling to his doom while racing to his son's christmas party.

**Chasing The Sun - Sara Bareilles**

Clouds gathered over the cemetery, and the rest of Gotham, though the two gentlemen walking through the rows of tombstones only noticed the grey's above them. After walking a semi-well-worn path they stopped in front of a rather small stone. The taller boy, a red-head, held his arms tightly around the smaller framed boy as he began to weep, tears falling like rain soon would.

In the black haired boy's hand was a letter he brought every year, despite the weather, in spite of how much it hurt; he brought it and relearned the words on it in front of it's writer's stone. The acrobat would always remember, but never be able to recite the letter that Wally had left him.

"Dick,

Just remember to keep chasing the sunshine; we live in a city stuck between the dead and the living, you've lived your life in the cemetery more than in an actual home. I don't want you spending more of it mourning me.

Get on with your life.

Live it like I would; like you would if I were you.

Be back in a flash (or a million),

Wall-man"

**Concrete Angel - Martina McBride**

The sound of rushing water filled the air as green eyes closed tightly, holding back the tears that screamed to fall. Hands gripped the sink's edge with a grip strong enough to crack bones, knuckles turning white. Red hair swept in front of Wally's freckled face, hiding the blossoming bruises and the red trail that dribbled from his lower lip and nose.

He was so close to breaking, so close to shattering it was a miracle he had remained as whole as he was for so long.

A broken sound almost escaped him, but stopped in it's tracks as he heard the window open and shut with a softness only one person on earth could do. The cracked frame of the red-head did not move, hardly acknowledging the entrance of a raven-haired boy. The smaller boy walked to the older teen, wrapping his arms around him from behind with a gentleness and knowledge of the bruises and scars no one else had.

"I'm here Wally," was all the newcomer said before the first of a million tears that night fell.

**Beneath Your Beautiful - Madylin Bailey (cover)**

Wally tugged nervously at the suit jacket he had donned not too long ago. The constricting black material felt so foreign to him. He groaned in frustration as it refused to move into a more comfortable position or give him and more room to move. The speedster decided to just walk off his frustration.

The reason for him wearing such an annoying garment? Because Dick had begged the red-head to come to the banquet as a favor, and the speedster could not refuse that boy. In the seven years the two had known each other Wally could never find a reason, nor the ability, to say no to those special blue eyes and charming smile; both of those things sending fluttering sensations to his stomach and making him feel like doing triple somersaults and every acrobatic move Robin did to just express himself. There was no word to describe how he felt about the Boy Wonder, but no matter what he felt there was not anything he could do. Dick didn't like him back, he was pretty sure of that.

But those pretty blue eyes always left him thinking maybe… so, where was the harm in maybe trying something using the constricting suit to his advantage?

**I Need Your Love - Madylin Bailey (Cover)**

Dick stood on the roof tops, anger simmering just beneath his skin. A phone was gripped tightly in his hand, looking almost like a knife as it glinted in the moonlight. He paced around, feet kicking at rocks.

Why couldn't Wally just understand what he was saying? Why couldn't the red-headed speedster just listen and see that Dick was doing what needed to be done? Blüdhaven needed a protector, and Dick would let himself die before giving up on his city just because a little drug over-lord and a couple mob bosses swore to get his head on a platter. If Wally wanted to get out of the life, he didn't have to drag Dick out with him!

The Boy Wonder pulled at his hair and stopped at the edge of the building's roof, looking over the dusty city lights.

**Safe And Sound - Madylin Bailey (Cover)**

Panicked breaths echoed in the small space. Green eyes shifted around the room anxiously, trying to find anything to help. There was so much red seeping onto his bright yellow costume… so much red. He was extremely glad then that his partner's suit was a black red one, hiding much of the gruesome color.

A strange chuckle broke from the speedster's mouth, "Ya know, Rob, I don't think I've ever been this glad that you're costume's so monochromatic."

"Figures, you finally admit how much you like seeing me in this when it's ruined and just a little too late for anything." Was the pained answer.

Firm hands gripped small shoulder and looked straight through the domino mask as Wally moved to be directly face-to-face with Dick as he swore, "I will get you home, Rob. I swear to you; I will get you home safe and sound." He paused. "Do you believe me?"

Looking straight back into the green depths of Wally's eyes Dick did believe him, or wanted to, so he nodded and answered, "Yeah."

**Young And Beautiful - Madilyn Bailey (Cover)**

The bright light of the moon lit up to figure as they sat on top of Wayne tower. Their hands were entwined as they leaned back, eyes gazing up at the stars. Both wore calm expressions of contentment. Blue eyes closed slowly, a soft sigh following shorlty after. A concerned pair of green turned to look at his partner.

"Dick?" the speedster asked.

"Yeah?"

"Anything the matter?"

At first he was answered with just a sigh, but then by a quiet, "Not really. Just a question that's bouncing around."

"Do I have to beg for you to elaborate?"

"No," Dick chuckled before opening his eyes and looking to Wally. He took a small breath and exhaled loudly. "No, you don't. It's just a left over thing from a dream, nightmare really, where in the beginning I was concerned that you were jsut dating me for the money. I've had plenty of girls like that, so it didn't seem like a stretch then. But, the question in my dream that always led to the nightmare was 'Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and wealthy and beautiful?'."

The smaller framed boy felt arms wrap around within the second he had finished and was almost choking as he heard words tumble softly and speedily from Wally's mouth, "Of course I will, but that's also a non-valid question because you'll always be beautiful to me." Then they both started laughing while they continued hugging.

**Radioactive - Madylin Bailey (Imagine Dragons Acoustic Cover)**

Ashes rained down from the sky as broken sobs split the too silent air. Two figures were concealed beneath a sheet of ashes and dust, though the flaming red hair standing out amongst the gray and black. A still black clad figure lay in the red-head's lap, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. A fine trail of blood leaked from the swollen chapped lips as larger one's began to quell and stop streaming from the broken, disfigured nose and various lacerations across the still figure's chest.

Puffy normally-but-red-from-crying eyes opened and gazed with sorrow at the broken man in his hold. Another strangled cry broke from his lips. They had known this world would probably kill them both but they had promised to go out together, and die fighting against the top dog and take him out too. It was not long after the Reach were defeated that they found out Jaime was never gonig to destroy the world; no, the hispanic had been loyal to the League, Team and human race till his last breath. It was a mind-controlled Superboy clone very similar to Match that took over, killing Jaime for the Scarab.

And now, fifteen years into the fight Blue Match had managed to kill off the last people who would resist him, killing two heroes with one blow.

**Taylor Swift - Eyes Open - Hunger Games (Madilyn Bailey Cover)**

Blue eyes blinked rapidly as they focused on the image in the mirror. They skimmed over the perfectly gelled back hair, pristine neck tie, spotless suit and dress shirt. He took another breath, hands coming together in front of him. As his fingers nervously found the ring around his finger and eyes looked over the simple silver band. There was no gem though an engraving of a lightning bolt and stylized "R" had been made on the outside of it.

Dick's heart fluttered with nervous beats as he thought about what he and Wally were about to do. They had decided, after the speedster had proposed, that it was time for Dick Grayson to officially come off of the market and announce that not only had he been in a relationship for the last four years but that he was engaged to said partner. They both understood that all the eyes on them would be filled with scrutiny and judgement, but they were ready for it. After all, the reporters should have been keeping their eyes open enough to see it in the first place.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, my computer decided to throw all my sad songs at me. I wanted to write happy things, why won't it let me? Eh, in any case, have fun reading these. 
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think of them and if want any to be expanded.

**Halfway Gone - Lifehouse**

Wally was standing in the middle of their room, bag half packed on the bed. His red hair was a mess on his head as he grimaced. It was an expression of pain, such a deep cutting pain that it was hardly able to survive it.

The speedster stepped and was zooming around packing in a flash, finishing the rest of the packing. His things were in one large suitcase. He had told Dick that this was his last chance, that if something hadn't changed then they were through. It'd been a long time coming, what with Wally wading through all of his lover's lies and broken promises. Now, he was sick of waiting.

A blurred trail picked up the bag, leaving a note in its place.

**All In - Lifehouse**

Dick paced his room, taking deep breaths in a futile effort to ease the nervousness gripping him. He slammed his hand against the wall. He had been the freaking protege of Batman, he leapt off rooftops and fought super villains on a regular basis out of the country's worst city. Why was this scaring him so much? It was one simple little question.

He whirled around, about to resume pacing as he tugged awkwardly at his suit jacket before stopping. He closed his eyes briefly as he inhaled, reaching into his pocket. He felt the small box, clutching it tightly.

**Animal - Neon Trees**

Wally and Dick stumbled into the club, looking around for their friends. They were late, again. But who could blame the two when they were playing videogames? The Team never did, understanding that there was always something lurking beneath the two's playful banter. Why the Pranknamic Duo hadn't figured it out yet, was a mystery to all.

They quickly spotted the other heroes, moving towards them, watching as money changed hands and roaring laughs escaped Zatanna and Artemis. It was late enough that a majority of the Team was mostly inebriated, causing Wally and Dick to share very confused looks the rest of the night.

**I'm Falling Even More in Love With You - Lifehouse**

Dick moved through the crowd, shaking hands and saying hello. He had been forced into this event by Bruce, and in turn had forced Wally into joining him. But thus far, the acrobat hadn't seen as much of a glimpse of the speedster. Though, with his luck Dick wouldn't find Wally till five minutes before the damn dinner ended.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Dick from behind. Instinct told him to throw the person over his head. Habit told him to lean into the warm body.

"You're late," Dick laughed as he turned around in the grip.

"I'm fashionably late," Wally responded with a smirk.

Dick shook his head, "I'd beg to differ, Wall-man."

"Beg all you want," the speedster joked before getting punched in the arm.

**Broken - Lifehouse**

Tears slid down pale freckled cheeks just like the rain down his windows. Leaves whipped in the air, like the fragments of the teen's heart. He pulled his legs tighter to his chest, trying to mute the broken sobs in a pillow. He didn't want his aunt and uncle hearing, it was bad enough that the Team had seen how easily he fell apart.

He was just barely holding on to himself, only a single little thread tethering him where he needed to stay. Dick never would have wanted him to leave like he was thinking, the acrobat would want the speedster to go out fighting. That and the fact that Dick had loved him, loved him enough to go in his stead.

Another wail left the redheaded teen, the shrill sound of a fracturing heart ripped apart…

**First Time - Lifehouse**

Pink dusted over both hero's cheeks as they walked down the street. Their hands were intertwined, and that was sending butterflies to both their stomachs. Neither was entirely comfortable, seeing as this was their first time going out with guys and someone they knew so well.

The last few hours had been an awkward mess and the next were sure to be as well. Dick almost wanted to cut and run, but that wouldn't do any good. It'd make evyerhting more strange in the long run.

He stopped and took a breath, turning Wally to look at him. He had an idea, and it would probable set the rest of their relationship up for perfection if it worked. The speedster's green eyes were filled with worry as Dick took a breath. Thoguh, that worry evaporated as the younger spoke, "Wanna head to Spirelli's? They have a speedster discount."

**You Found Me - The Fray**

Clouds were gathering over Gotham, almost seeming to concentrate over the cemetary. That didn't bother the raven haired man one bit though as he trudged through the mud and rows of gravemarkers. He knew the path he walked like the back of his hand. He sorely wished he didn't, but he had very little choice over how his life went. He stopped, looking at three stones, one newer than the others.

He sniffled, reaching to wipe away a tear as he read the names: John Grayson… Mary Grayson… Wally Grayson-West…

**Life After You - Chris Daughtry**

Wally sat on the side of the road, bag under himself. Bags were present under his eyes, making the teen look much older than he was. Granted, he felt that way too. He ran his hand over his knee, feeling the bone there and the awkward angle it was protruding at.

He growled as his other hand punched the ground. A bit of a tear trailed down his face as he recalled the day he'd gotten that injury. It was so long ago, a day when he'd failed in his personal mission: protect his boyfriend. He managed to screw up everything in his life in a single day, a feat even for him. He'd gotten Dick killed and injured his leg in the process, which wouldn't have been much of an issue if someone hadn't developed a way to reverse the effects experiment that he'd done to get his powers.

He wasn't a superhero. He wasn't the partner to one of the greatest guys that ever lived. He wasn't anybody, because how could he have a life after the one he'd lived?

**You And Me - Lifehouse**

Sun filtered through the curtains, illuminating the white room Wally found himself in. He looked around, dazed at all the equipment surrounding him. His brain was fuzzy, unable to recall any details at all, except his name. It irked him, he felt like he should remember something. At least why he was in the hospital.

A group of seven walked in. He felt like he should recognize the faces, but he couldn't come up with names for them. One though, he felt like he should know more than the others. The boy's blue eyes kept drawing him in, pulling him back into his memories almost.

**Iris - Goo Goo Dolls**

Wally smiled. His eyes were closed as he laid on the couch, his boyfriend on top of him, sleeping. It was just one of those nights, one where they could almost pretend everything was normal, or as normal as it had been. There was no kicking and screaming and fighting as Dick tried to remember. They both wanted him to remember so badly…

A grimace briefly crossed the speedster's face as he thought of that angry and lost look in his lover's blue eyes. It was heartbreaking to see the once so joyful eyes desolate and alone. He wanted to help, to give Dick all his memories. It wouldn't matter to Wally if he no longer could recall that happy grin or tell-tale sparkle of laughter, because he'd get to see it again every day.

All Wally wanted was for Dick to remember who the speedster was.


	4. 5 Songs, 5 Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five little drabbles inspired by the songs, that I may or may not expand depending on the amount of support for them.

  * **What a Wonderful World ( Israel Kamakawiwo'ole)**  
 _Best Man Speech from Jason's POV_



It had taken half their lifetime to get to this day. They'd met when they were 10 and 12, fighting beside their mentors and against each other for a bit. Once they got over their immediate differences, the two became thick as thieves. Separating the two was like pulling your fingers apart after supergluing them together, painful and not just not worth the effort.

It took the idiots six years to even start noticing how much the other was tripping over themselves. As adorable as it was the first few months, honestly, I wanted to just bang their heads together. The goo-goo eyes and all the drool... by the time they actually got together most of us were ready to shout praises or mumbling 'Finally.' I know I was in the second category.

In any case, after another half decade of waiting we're all here celebrating one of the best things that can happen to people like us. I can't believe this is actually happening, for one because Wally was on time and secondly because it's almost too much of a faiytale. Dick is one of the best brother's I never asked for, and Wally, well... Let's just say I tolerate him because he makes my brother the happiest I've ever seen him.

So let's toast to the marriage of the people who deserve a happy ending!

 

  * **Realize (Colbie Calliat)**



Wally paced nervously along the corridor, hands thrumming on his leg. The fluttering in his gut wouldn't go away, and it was making that closed feeling in his throat and racing pulse all the worse. How could he take down super villains without even breaking a sweat, yet the thought of asking his best friend out on a date sent him into an almost total panic.

"Come on, West. Just breathe and knock on his door," he grumbled to himself, stopping in front of Robin's door, hand inches away from the metal.

A low growl left him as he spun away for the umpteenth time. His hands knotted themselves in his bright hair, pulling at the strands with frustration. He sighed and glared at the door from a few meters away, half-wishing Dick would just come out and tell Wally to shut up and kiss him.

But that'd be too easy.

 

  * **Terrified (Katherine McPhee)**



 Dick was on ground of the outdoor patio of one of Star City's finest restaurants, on one knee with a tiny velvet box in his hand. It felt like it weighed several tons as he held it out, what with all his dreams of a happy ending riding on it. He couldn't breathe, all his brain focusing on the redhead sitting in front of him, speechless for probably the first time in his life.

The raven-haired man's hand started to tremble as dread and guilt began to settle in his gut, the negative thoughts growing stronger. Maybe Wally didn't want the ring or the next step, Dick had just been imagining it. Why was he such an idiot? He lowered the box, shifting his weight to stand up as his head dropped. 

"Yes," Wally whispered, voice faint like he wasn't sure he should say it.

Dick's head snapped back up, eyes bright with hope as they met Wally's green gaze, burning with excitement.

 "Yes! Of course yes, you birdbrain!!!" Wally laughed as he started to cry, reaching for Dick's hand as the other stood.

The acrobat was smiling from ear to ear as his heart started to pound from happiness. He couldn't keep himself from throwing his arms around Wally's neck, love and relief swarming him.

 

  * **Just A Dream (Sam Tsui & Christine Grimme)**



Wally sat bolt upright in his bed, his breath quick as he tried to get it under control. The lingering touches of his nightmare refusing to go away as he sat there. He looked to his nightstand, seeing his phone and grimacing. All he wanted to do was pick it up and call Dick, check on the bird to make sure that he was okay.

But he couldn't.

Wally'd screwed up bad, said something's and made a few too many mistakes that he really shouldn't have done all at once. Everything that he'd been working towards and building for years, gone in a night. He lost the best thing he'd ever had, and all because of a stupid little fight that spiraled way out of control.

 

  * **Like I'm Gonna Lose You (Meghan Trainor)**



Dick smiled contentedly as he slid under the covers. The bed was warm -thanks to a certain red haired speedster who always seemed to be ten degrees warmer than anyone else- and that made the acrobat hum happily. He snuggled up close to his boyfriend, curling into the older's chest. Later he would say that it was solely for the warmth factor despite the fact that they both knew that wasn't even the slightest bit true.

But he couldn't really make himself not, even if he tried his hardest normally, so he doubted that he'd be able at all that night. Not with him leaving in the morning. It wasn't supposed to be a long trip, just a week with Bruce in Japan for a Wayne Enterprises function. But to them it would feel like eternity. So Dick decided to put aside his pretend dislike of nighttime snuggling, and just enjoy the feeling of Wally surrounding him.


End file.
